Pretty, Pretty Boy
by Kurosaki Juria
Summary: Revised with SecretWishX's editing notes)He had a strong grip, and I only had one arm. "You're very pretty," He repeated, then said, "But you have too much, pride, and too much confidence. He said. I couldn't say anything so I just looked at him. "You'll be too much trouble for me if you're so stubborn. It just won't do. (Edvy Yaoi, Read at your own risk!) ON HIATUS-WRITERS BLOCK!
1. Chapter 1: Before Envy

**Hi everyone! its Kurosaki-Chan! I've recently met the guest who goes be the name SecretWish in real life, and she agreed to edit my stories, so I've revised BTR with the edits, that she gave me. I hope you guys, enjoy this revised version!**

 **Kurosaki-Chan**

"Why do you weigh me? What does it matter?" I asked the guy. We were in a room that was kinda like a doctor's office. There were guards stationed at the doors, and the windows. I had a reputation for trying to escape. I'd beaten up quite a few of them, and it was almost entertaining to see them flinch whenever I stood up They'd removed the forearm of my automail to stop me from punching the bastards' faces in with it and to keep me from using alchemy to escape. When, or if, I ever get out of here, Winry's gonna be so pissed. Hopefully though she'll attack the scientists that took half my arm rather than me with that damn wrench she somehow always has on her.

This place is like a prison for freaks. Apparently the fact that I can do alchemy without transmutation circle makes me one. Also, this damn arm and leg. If they think I'm strange they should see my brother whose soul I bonded to a suit of armor, when we had...an accident. Anyways, if I told them why I could do alchemy without a transmutation circle, they wouldn't believe me.

The man didn't answer my question. Heh, they really were scared of me around here. I don't think that's a particularly good thing, I think…I was starting to get used to it. My captors and fellow lab rats don't talk to me; they don't know what the hell will set me off. But that only happened once, I swear! Some guy said I was small. I'm not small! Anyways, this place is boring, boring, and more boring. There's never anything to do. They research "patients" here, trying to find the root of their abnormalities. For me they on my automail, testing its strength, and studying, I guess you could call it that, how the nerves are connected to the automail. The damn tests hurt like hell When they were done weighing me I grabbed my clothes. I still don't get why the hell you have to wear only underwear when you get weighed. Anyways, I pulled my clothes on, and the guards escorted me out. When I first came here, they didn't believe someone so, yeah I'll say it, small, you happy now? could be as strong and fight like I do. They also don't know that I used to spar every day with a suit of armor and I'm not ever going to let them know that.

I've been here for a few months now, and unless I'm in another country like Xing, or Drachma or something ( )should've found me by now. Though I don't think I'm in another country. They didn't knock me out or anything, I was just blindfolded and my hands were tied behind my back. They didn't use a train, so the bastards didn't take me far. Also, the drive was too short. I was in the Eastern Headquarters when they took me. If they were taking me somewhere like Xing or Drachma it would've made more sense if they'd taken me while I was at Central or Western Headquarters.

The guards led me to the courtyard. The courtyard is a 20x20 slab of concrete with 3 sides bordered by buildings. The fourth side looks toward freedom, with an barbed wired, electric fence. It's almost as if they're taunting us with that view of the outside world. They probably are. It's for some stupid psychological test.

I'm not much for conversation, and people here are scared of me. My appearance doesn't help. They decided I could keep my clothes, but they cut of my left pant leg and my right sleeve to make it easier to check out my automail. I look like a circus sideshow freak. Add that to the known fact that I've reduced some of the strongest guards in this place to pieces, then that's gonna leave most people pretty scared. Some are scared of the automail because of religion to, like Rose. I think for her it was a little of both but she was freaked. I guess what I had said was pretty creepy too. Depending on how you look at it. This 'modification' was convenient for them, and super embarrassing for me. My almost permanent frown scares a lot of people too, because of my appearance, and reputation. So to sum it all up, I basically look like someone who likes to burn animal shelters down for fun. I do have soft side though, but to be honest people don't see it a lot. I've always been guarded especially concerning my feelings since Al's and my...mistake. It works. The only thing that gives people the benefit of doubt is...my…...You know what? Forget it. Today, however, a lot of people got to see that rare side, more then I'm comfortable with.

There was a new "patient" a little girl, about 4 or 5 years old. She had brown hair pulled back with a purple headband. There are a lot of kids around here. It's kinda sick seeing that these people are testing on these kids, the youngest one I've see is just now turning four. I don't know why she's here, but it's still sick. The girl was crying. To be honest I've had enough with kids crying because of what these sick bastards are doing to them. I stood up, and walked across the sorry excuse for a courtyard. Everyone just stopped and stared, they all knew who I was. I was that-"guy who took down the strongest guard like it was the easiest thing he'd ever done." Which that was the easiest thing I'd done for a while, so they're not too far from the truth. They see where I'm heading and I can feel the unspoken question, "Oh God is he really going to hurt that little girl?" If my personality matched my looks I might've done that, but I'm above hurting kids. I kneeled down in from of the girl, and gave her a small smile.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked her, though I already had my own answer to that one: "We're stuck in this hellhole with no way to get out."

"Mama an' daddy gave me away." She cried. The girl didn't pay attention to my automail, I've found that with little kids. If you're nice to them, they'll trust you. It's also a dangerous trait for kids to have.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"A man came an' daddy gave 'em money, an' mama gave 'em me. I din' wanna go, but they made me." Her tears started falling down her face even harder. It's just fucking sick that a parent would sell their own child. They might've needed extra money, or something, but to sell your kid for anything is just messed up.

"What's your name sweetie?" I dried her tears and she looked up at me.

"Janna" She sniffled.

"Janna, that's a pretty name, yeah?" Janna nodded.

"What happened to your arm 'n' leg mister?" She curiously touched the shoulder of my automail.

"Well, me, and my brother had a...accident, and I lost my real ones," I told her, "But I have a really good friend, and she made these new ones for me." I smiled at her again, and this time she smiled back.

"It looks really cool," Janna said, looking at it with interest only a 5 year old would have. She looked at me again, and asked, "Do you miss your old ones?" I smiled again, though it was a sad smile.

"Yeah, I do." I didn't tell her that I've been looking for a way to get my arm, and leg back. And I didn't tell her about Al. I haven't told anyone here about those things. It's a weak spot for me and I'm not telling anyone about any weaknesses. It'll get to those bastard scientist and they'll find a way to make it hurt even more.

Janna wasn't crying anymore, instead she was smiling. And the rest of the people in the courtyard just gaped, though they quickly averted their eyes when I made contact. You could tell what they were thinking by their faces' which had a look that to me registered as "What! Is this really the same guy that can beat up men three times his size like it's normal, or am I trippin?" I still didn't know why Janna was here though, so I do what you when you have a question. I asked.

"Janna, can you do anything special?" I inquired. She looked up. This must've been something no one had ever asked her. She nodded and said:

"I see invisible people," like it was normal. Well for her, maybe it was. Psychic or just imaginary friends, I couldn't tell.

"That's pretty cool." I told her smiling; she'd smiled back finally stopping the flood of tears coming from her eyes. "You're going to be okay, yeah?" Janna nodded.

They had everything on some sort of damn schedule here so by the time I'd finished calming Janna down, they started herding us back into our "respectful" wings. All of us lab rats had been categorized depending on our "abnormalities."

At first they'd had no idea where to put me, so they just placed me in a random wing. It happened to be deformities. Fitting don't you think? "Maybe these bastards had a sense of humor." When I arrived at the door to the wing, the guards that escorted me everywhere showed up. I'd beat up so many of them and those sick whitecoats here that they follow me around everywhere now. No less than five. Just another reason I can't make any friends here. The guards scream dangerous.

They lead me back to my room, If could call it my own. It's a stark white room with a tiny bathroom that could barely fit a toilet and sink, and two beds. There's no way to differentiate it from any other unblemished room' though I've seen some with scrapes on the wall from "patients" who can't take this. Usually there are two people to a room, unless there wasn't enough room for one person. Those lucky bastards that got 'em. Me? I have my own room because they consider me a _threat_ to their precious "test subjects." Though an hour or so later, that fact was disproved, I got a psychotic roommate possibly more dangerous than me. No, diffidently more dangerous. A guard unlocked the door and entered.

"Looks like you've got a new roommate Elric." He said.

I was facing the wall and didn't really care at the moment. I heard the footsteps of the guy I would be bunking with. They were light, almost silent, like a cat's.

"So, you finally found someone that was dangerous to safely bunk me with? Good for you!" I said sarcastically sitting up. "You know you could just bunk me with anyone right? It's not like I'm gonna try to hurt someone who's not trying to pull my arm off."

 **And just to let you guys know, my chapters will be updated whenever SecretWish finishes editing the chapters, so I can't promise any expected deadlines. SecretWish also now has her own account you can follow, and favorite her, and her stories at the username SecretWishX Arigato!**

 **Kurosaki-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2: Caged By Envy

**Hey you guys! I'm back with a new, and improved chapter 2 for you guys! SecretWishX has been so awesome with her edits and the're really helping me along!, This note is going to be short.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist, sadly, but I do own the plot of this story.**

 **WARNING: There may be triggers in this chapter! Involves, sexual abuse, and just abuse in general, so I don't recommend reading this if you're sensetive to this kind of stuff. Though, sadly this is an important chapter in my story, sooooo yeah, sorry about that.**

 **Alright! let's get started!**

 **Kurosaki-Chan**

 **Chapter 2: Caged by Envy**

Chapter 2

Ed's POV

"Aww, am I really that bad to share a room with?" I didn't need a voice to match the face with. I turned around. My guess was correct. The cross-dressing palm tree was standing at the doorway with a mocking look of hurt on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said as he went to go sit on the other bed, sitting in that weird butterfly position that he does.

"Nope, here I am." He said.

"Why are you here Envy?" I said narrowing my eyes. The homunculus liked to pick fights. He probably thought it would be entertaining to see how much he could beat me up without me having my metal arm. "You don't get caught easily. You're planning something." He grinned at me.

"Yup, I am, I purposely got myself caught so I could put that plan in action. I also easily convinced them to put me in the same room as you." He grinned. How many people did he hurt? Or maybe kill? The fucking masochist.

"So I guess the others all got rooms of their own?" I said, and he shook his head.

"Notice, that earlier I said I got myself caught. None of the others are here."

"Why'd you do that?" I said, I didn't notice the change in his demeanor, and didn't try to figure out what he was doing when he stood up and started stalking towards me.

"What? I can't just come and see you, Ochibi-chan?" He whined. When had Envy ever just wanted to see me? 'He's probably here to beat me up' I thought, still being unobservant and not noticing how close Envy was to me. I looked up when I smelled alcohol. Envy was kneeling in front of me, smiling sadistically. He was drunk, could homunculi even get drunk? I don't know.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Cause I wanted to," He said vaguely.

"Again, why?" I repeated.

"I always thought you were pretty Ochibi-chan." He said.

"Huh?" I wasn't expecting that. "

What the hell is that supposed to-mmf" He put a hand over my mouth. He had a strong grip, and I only had one arm.

"You're very pretty," He repeated, then said, "But you have too much, pride, and too much confidence. He said. I couldn't say anything so I just looked at him. "You'll be too much trouble for me if you're so stubborn. It just won't do. I looked at him, my eyes wide, what was this psychopath getting at?

"I'll kill yo-Ow!" He tightened his grip on my face, I might have bruising on my cheekbones tomorrow, and probably a lot of other injuries too.

"It's time for you to be quiet now chibi-chan." He said

3rd Person P.O.V.

Ed's face was red with anger. He tried to twist out of Envy's grip, but that only made the Homunculus hold him tighter. Envy plopped down onto the bed with Ed falling into his lap, He leaned down, and nibbled on Ed's ear. The blonde shuddered at the feeling of Envy's breath on his neck, and at the pinch of Envy's teeth. It was a disgusting feeling. He pulled his ear out of the range of Envy's teeth, and the homunculus frowned. Ed was going to become his no matter what, he would get the boy to submit. But Ed had a will of iron, so this task proved to be a challenge. Envy liked challenges.

The blonde, though moving the side of his face away from Envy, had unthinkingly left his neck exposed. Envy went straight for the small blonde's neck, kissing it making Ed gasp. He liked the sound, and smiled against the blondes, neck, nipping at the base, making him wince with each bite. Then without warning, Envy bit hard on the boys neck, making him cry out, and try to twist out of Envy's grasp, which proved to be a lost cause. The green haired homunculus only tightened his grip on Ed, who in turn whimpered. Envy, used a hand, while keeping his arm across the boys chest, to turn his face towards his own, and smashed his lips into the boys, kissing him roughly. He bit hard on the boy's bottom lip, causing his mouth to open in surprise. Envy used the short breech to force his tongue into Ed's mouth. The boy tried to, fight Envy, and Envy fought back. Ed wasn't kissing back, no way in hell he would. Envy didn't care though, the boy was his no matter if he liked it or not. Ed suddenly went limp, all the tension from before, falling out of him. Envy pulled back, he was almost out of breath anyways. The blonde's face was red, and he was panting hard, so short of breath.

"Oops, sorry chibi-chan" he said not actually meaning it. Ed looked at him with, hatred, and poorly disguised disgust.

"Fuck you," He said, and Envy, dove for the blonde's ear, clamping his teeth hardly on the soft top, making the boy cry out in pain.

"Ah, Ah chibi-chan." He scolded in a mocking manner, "That's not how you treat your Master." Envy savored the look of shock that passed over the blondes, face. Envy flipped the boy over so he was lying on his back on the bed, and kissed the boy along his jawline. The blonde shuddered at the homunculus' touch. Envy used one hand to hold Ed's flesh hand above his head, while he slipped the other up his shirt. Ed, yelped at the touch of his cold hands, and envy, traced the lines defining Ed's muscles, slowly moving his fingers up to the blonde's chest where he slowly circled, his fingertips around the boys right nipple, all the while he was keeping the him quiet with kisses. Envy then left Ed's lips and trailed his lips down the boys opposite side of the boy's neck leaving red marks in his wake. Ed had tensed up again, and Envy frowned. He wanted the boy to submit, and it wasn't working. When he'd reached the base of the small blonde's neck, He bit hard. Ed yelped. He released Ed's flesh arm, he couldn't defend himself that well with just one arm anyways, and ripped the boys shirt off his frame, while Ed weakly tried to push off the homunculus in vain. Envy had too strong a grip, and he had only one arm. Envy leaned towards the boy's ear.

"You will be mine." He said in a crazed voice, "Whether you like it or not." Ed shook his head vigorously, and Envy didn't care, He sat back on top of Ed to view his prize. The blonde was red-faced, with a light sheen of sweat over his face, and chest. He was panting hard from lack of air from Envy's exceptionally long kisses. His eyes were closed, and his head turned to the side.

"Look at me." He said.

"No"

"Look at me." Envy growled getting annoyed. He wasn't obedient yet. 'Well it won't be immediate. But I would've thought he'd learned a bit already.' He thought

"No."

At this Envy returned to the still bleeding bite mark at the base of Ed's neck. He bit the same spot again. This time even harder, to be sure it would make a noticeable scar on the blonde. When the pain of Envy's bite flared through Ed, he yelled out in pain. Envy savored the sound and bit harder, encouraging more screams, and groans of pain. When Envy had released the small blonde from his jaws, he lapped at the blood pooling around the worsened wound, causing the man under him to flinch, and shudder, every time Envy's tongue touched the bloody mark.

"You will be mine." Envy said, his hands traveling down to the boy's pants. Ed was close to tears, he was breaking, and it was embarrassing. Envy was tearing him apart, mentally. Soon it might be physically too. "And it won't be that hard either. Not for you, or for me. You just have to submit." He grinned.

"No way in hell!" Ed spat mustering the bravest voice he could, which even in his own ears didn't sound very brave. Envy cackled at the teen's rebellion.

"Even if you won't submit, I can still do this easily. It'll just be harder on you!" He laughed again. "I don't want you hurt, but I'll do it either way. So just submit."

"No" Envy slapped the blonde hard across the face, after that tried a new tactic, and punched him in the face hearing a satisfying crack, he's broken the boy's nose and fractured his right cheekbone.

"Let's try again shall we?" he said, "Will you be mine?"

"No" another punch, fracturing the blonde's left cheekbone, and disfiguring his nose even more, causing him to groan

"I hate having to mess up your pretty face." Envy cupped the boy's face, and turned h

11m agoOk here is part of it. I barely added any of my own sentences, just re arranged words. Also, do you know what subliminal means?

Chapter 2

Ed's POV

"Aww, am I really that bad to share a room with?" I didn't need to turn around to add a face to the mocking tone.

I looked over my shoulder, seeing my guess was correct. The cross-dressing palm tree was standing at the doorway with a mocking look of hurt on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said as Envy went to go sit on the other bed, relaxing in that weird butterfly position that he does.

"Nope, here I am." Envy winked.

"Why are you here Envy?" I asked narrowing my eyes. The homunculus liked to pick fights. He probably thought it would be entertaining to see how much he could beat me up without me having my metal arm. "You don't get caught easily. You're planning something."

He grinned at me. "Yup, I am, I purposely got myself caught so I could put that plan in action. I also easily convinced them to put me in the same room as you."

How many people did he hurt? Or maybe kill? The f*** masochist.

"So I guess the others all got rooms of their own?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Notice, that earlier I said I had gotten myself caught. None of the others are here."

"Why'd you do that?" I snarled, not noticing the change in his demeanor. I didn't try to figure out what he was doing when he stood up and stalked towards me.

"What? I can't just come and see you, Ochibi-chan?" He whined, a smirk on his face. (There was a look on his face that sparked something dangerous.)

When had Envy ever just wanted to see me? "He's probably here to beat me up" I thought again,still being unobservant and not noticing how close the homunculus was to me. I looked up and smelt alcohol. Envy was kneeling in front of me, smiling sadistically. He was drunk. Could homunculi even get drunk? I don't know.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Cause I wanted to," He answered vaguely.

"Again, why?" I repeated.

"I always thought you were pretty Ochibi-chan." He said.

"Huh?" I wasn't expecting that. "

"What the hell is that supposed to-mmf" He put a hand over my mouth.

"Shh shh shh." Envy said sloppily and smiled desirably at me.

He had a strong grip, and I only had one arm.

"You're very pretty," He repeated, then said, "But you have too much pride and too much confidence."

I couldn't say anything so I just glared at him. Why was going to be a dead man once he let go of me.

"You'll be too much trouble for me if you're so stubborn. It just won't do." I looked at him, my eyes wide. What the hell was this psychopath getting at?

"I'll kill yo- Ow!" He tightened his grip on my face, cutting off my threat. I gritted my teeth and swore at him. I might have bruising on my cheekbones tomorrow, and if he followed through with his (subliminal) threats, probably a lot of other injuries too.

"It's time for you to be quiet now chibi-chan." Envy smiled.

3rd Person P.O.V.

Ed's face was red with anger. He tried to twist out of Envy's grip, but that only made the Homunculus hold him tighter. Envy plopped down onto the bed, Ed falling into his lap, and leaned down, and nibbled on Ed's ear. The blonde shuddered at the feeling of Envy's breath on his neck, and at the pinch of his teeth. Ed pulled his ear out of the range of Envy's mouth. The homunculus frowned, then smiled and chuckled. Ed was going to become his no matter what. He would get the boy to submit, but Ed had a will of iron, so this task would prove to be a challenge. Envy liked challenges.

Ed strained the side of his face away from Envy and unthinkingly left his neck exposed. Envy went straight for the small blonde's throat, running his tongue along Ed's jawline. The boy gasped. Envy liked the sound, and smiled against the blonde's neck, nipping at the base, making Ed wince with each bite.

Then without warning, Envy bit hard on his neck, making him cry out. Ed tried to twist out of Envy's grasp, which proved to be a lost cause. The green haired homunculus only tightened his grip, on Ed, who in turn whimpered. Envy turned Ed's face toward his own, still restraining him with an iron hand across did his chest and smashed his lips into the boy's, kissing him roughly.

Envy bit hard on Ed's bottom lip, causing his mouth to open in surprise. Envy used the short breach to force his tongue into Ed's mouth. The boy tried to fight Envy, but Envy fought harder. Ed resisted, there was no way in hell he would kiss back. Envy didn't care though, the boy was his no matter if he liked it or not.

Ed suddenly went limp, all the tension from before falling out of him. Envy pulled back, he was almost out of breath anyways. The blonde's face was red, and he was panting hard, short of breath.

"Oops, sorry chibi-chan" he said not actually meaning it. Ed looked at him with, hatred, and poorly disguised disgust,"F*** you."

Envy dove for the blonde's ear, clamping his teeth hardly on the soft top, making him cry out in pain.

"Ah, Ah chibi-chan." He scolded in his customary mocking manner, "That's not how you treat your Master."

Envy savored the look of shock then anger that passed over the blonde's face. He flipped the Ed over so that he was lying on his back and slowly brushed his lips along the his jawline. Ed shuddered at the homunculus' touch.

Envy used one hand to hold Ed's flesh hand above his head, while he slipped the other up his shirt. Ed yelped at the touch of Envy's cold hands, while the homunculus traced the lines defining Ed's muscles, slowly moving his fingers up to the blonde's chest where he slowly circled, his fingertips around the boys right n***. All the while Envy kept Ed quiet with kisses.

He then left Ed's lips and trailed his down the other side of the boy's neck, leaving red marks in his wake. Ed had tensed up again. Envy frowned. He wanted the boy to submit, and it wasn't working.

When Envy reached the base of the small blonde's neck Envy bit down hard. Ed yelped. He released Ed's flesh arm, Envy couldn't defend himself that well with just one arm anyways and ripped the boy's shirt off his frame. Ed weakly tried to push off the homunculus, but in vain. Envy had too strong a grip, and he had only one arm.

Envy leaned towards the boy's ear. "You will be mine." He stated in a crazed voice, "Whether you like it or not."

Ed shook his head vigorously, but Envy didn't care. He sat back on top of Ed to view his prize.

The blonde was red-faced and had a light sheen of sweat over his face and chest. He was panting hard from lack of air, due to Envy's hungry long kisses. Ed's eyes were closed, his head turned to the side.

"Look at me." Envy ordered.

"No," Ed snarled.

"Look at me." Envy growled, getting annoyed. His prize wasn't obedient yet. "Well it won't be immediate, but I would've thought he'd learned a bit already." He thought

"No."

At this Envy returned to the still bleeding bite mark at the base of Ed's neck. He bit the same spot again. This time even harder, to be sure it would make a noticeable scar on his throat. When the pain of Envy's bite flared through Ed he yelled and cursed the homunculus.

Envy's desire grew with the delicious shouts of pain and bit harder, encouraging more screams and groans.

When Envy released the small blonde from his jaws, he lapped at the blood pooling around the tender wound, causing Ed to flinch and shudder every time Envy's tongue touched the bloody mark.

"You will be mine." Envy said, his hands traveling down to the boy's pants.

Ed was close to tears. He was breaking, and it angered him to be weak in front of his enemy. Envy was tearing him apart mentally. Soon it might be physically too.

"And it won't be that hard either. Not for you, or for me. You just have to submit." Envy grinned down at Ed, the sides of his mouth red with the boy's blood.

"No way in hell!" Ed spat mustering the bravest voice he could, which even in his own ears didn't sound very courageous.

Envy cackled at the teen's rebellion. "Even if you won't submit, I can still do this easily. It'll just be harder on you!" He laughed again. "I don't want you hurt, but I'll do it either way. So just submit."

"No! Damn you!"

Envy slapped the blonde hard across his face, and after that tried a new tactic. He punched Ed in the face and heard a satisfying crack as the boy's bones broke under his fist. Envy had broken Ed's nose and fractured his right cheekbone.

"Let's try again shall we?" The homunculus asked sweetly, "Will you be mine?"

"No- Ah!"

Another punch, fracturing the blonde's left cheekbone and disfiguring his nose even more, causing Ed to groan.

"I hate having to mess up your pretty face." Envy cupped the boy's face, ad turned his head to the side, "But you need, a lesson to be taught to you." He pressed his thumb on the bone of Ed's upper jaw bone on the right side of his face, right next to the boy's ear, and pressed down hard, he could hear the crack, and feel it shatter under his fingers. Ed, Howled in pain.

"Let's try again now, will you be mine?" Knowing the boy couldn't talk now he waited for some other sign of answer, the blonde slowly shook his head, dizzy from the beating before passing out completely. Envy pouted to himself, now it was no fun. The alcohol was starting to give him a horrible migraine though. 'I'll just sleep it off,' He decided, 'And continue with my chibi in the morning.' He rolled onto the bed next to Ed, and wrapped his arm possessively around the blonde. He bit the boy's ear one last time before falling asleep.

 **So how'd you guys like this? I hope you did. I have writers block right now on chapter 3 so you might not see another chapter for a while cause even after I finish the chapter, it still has to go to SecretWishX, but hopefully, I won't keep you guys waiting to long!**

 **Ja!**

 **Kurosaki-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Sorry

**Hallo, my friends, I know it's been forever. School started and I've been so stressed with AP courses, so I haven't had much time to work on the story lately. I promise though that I'll start trying to update more now that I'm settled in at school. it also doesn't help that my computer broke, and now I have to use the family computer at home. Good thing I keep my stories on google cloud, so even if my computer crashes, I can still get to my stories! It's been so long since I've updated that I didn't send this in to my editor so, this is all me, with no edits. Oh and there is a lot of personality changes in the characters, especially Envy in this story, starting in this chapter, so I hope you guys don't mind that. If you're here to hate 'n' flame I suggest you go the hell away! Arigato3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Hiromu Arakawa-Sensei does. If I owned FMA it'd be the worst manga in the history of manga. They wouldn't have even bothered with making an anime. So yeah**

 **Love ya guys!**

 **Kurosaki-Chan3**

 **Ed's POV**

I woke up the next morning groaning, my face hurt like hell, probably looked like hell to, I'd taken worse before, but it still hurt no less, I tried to get out of the bed then realized a arm was holding me back, I looked down at the pale hand wrapped around my waste. I could feel the heat rushing to my face. I looked over the side of my shoulder slightly, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Envy's sleeping face. Honestly he didn't look like the monster he'd been last night, though it didn't fool me. I tried to ease out of his arms, and escape, but all that happened was him pulling his arm tighter around my waist. I sighed. I stayed there trying to wait it out when I started to begin getting the urge to roll over (A/N: Don't judge me! I don't know about anyone else, but I get them all the time and, it just fit in my story!). I tried to wait it out, but it became unbearable, I closed my eyes, and gently rolled over as if I was asleep. When he didn't move I cracked my eyes open a bit. When I realized just how close I was to him, I squeaked. How does someone squeak? I don't know I just know that's what I did. He started stirring, and I shut my eyes, pretending I was asleep again. Maybe, I wouldn't get hurt if I looked like I was asleep. I felt his arm significantly loosen around my waist, and while that was a relief, I was still stuck. Fucking bastard.

 **Envy's POV**

I felt something move, and I heard a squeak, it's what woke me up. When I did, I was fully aware that I was holding something warm in my arms. I opened, my eyes, and found the little chibi sleeping in my arms. 'What?!' I thought frantically, 'When did this happen?' I had a pounding headache. I knew what a headache was, I'd had them so many times before. I closed my eyes, to block out the light that I know was dim, but seemed to shine like the sun, and waited for the memories to come crashing back to me. When they did, I groaned inwardly. That wasn't how it was supposed to happen. First, I wasn't planning to be drunk when I came though I had planned to be captured to get in. Second, I hadn't wanted to scare him, he already hates me enough. 'I'm such a dick.' I thought to myself. It was gonna be even harder to get him to trust me now. I'd already knew it was going to be a challenge before, but now it might even be even if I hadn't been drunk, it would've been hard. Being in the same room as him. _alone_. I don't know what I was thinking, oh right, _I wasn't_.

'I don't remember falling asleep like this.' I thought to myself. Though of course, I don't remember _when_ exactly I decided to fall asleep. I realized just how tight I was holding him and loosened my grip significantly. I didn't want to suffocate him. I knew I was strong, and sometimes I didn't know my own strength. Ed was facing me, his hair was still in it's braid from last nigh. I took it out. I honestly prefer his hair down. The way it parts, and falls around his face gives him a feminine look, and how you can see the different locks of his hair. Kind of like mine, except a lot more subtle. I don't know why, I just felt like doing it, but I kissed the top of his forehead gently.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to was asleep anyways, it's not like he'd ever know. He shuddered a few seconds later, cold maybe? I pulled the covers farther over us, and pulled him closer, Sharing body heat helps right?

I was so mad at myself for last night. I could see the hurt, it _had_ to hurt. The place on his neck where I bit him two times. I could see, it was obvious that it would leave a scar. I don't know how bad of a scar it will be, though I know one thing for sure, everyone will be able to see it. That's not necessarily a good thing either. I don't want him to feel like it's a brand. I don't want him to be embarrassed. I rested my chin on top of his head. He's never trusted me, never. I wanted to change that. Now, after what I did, I don't know how my vision will ever become reality.

 **Ed P.O.V**

I knew Envy was awake when I heard him groan. I wanted to put my guard up so badly. It's a natural instinct for me, but I didn't want to give anything away. I didn't move again until a couple of minutes after. trying to fully wake up, maybe? Maybe five, no six, no, ah f*** it. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to me. I shuddered at the touch of his lips, and his words. He was up to something, this was a trick, and I would not fall for it. He almost broke me last night. Though drunk it was obviously a planned action. he was going to relax me, then break me again. He'd pulled the covers over me a bit more after I'd shivered, then he hugged me closer. 'Does he think I'm cold or something?' I thought to myself. No, Envy wouldn't care about something like that. It just wouldn't matter to him if someone was cold or not, much less if it were me. Envy wouldn't be doing this if he didn't have a plan. I was starting to get tiered of this, Envy acting weird and everything, cuddling me, and all that. I decided to stage my waking up right about then. I groaned. No, an actual groan, as I moved Envy's have jerked and hit the bite mark he'd left last night. It may have just been because the skin was sensitive, but he hit it _hard_. I knew I would have to act startled to be convincing when I 'woke up' but when I opened my eyes, I was much closer to Envy than he had been before. So once again I jumped and squeaked. He himself was now the one pretending to be asleep. I knew that much, though the reason why? Don't ask me, 'cause I don't have a clue. His grip on me was significantly more gentle than it had been before. I slipped out of his grasp easily and headed towards the tiny bathroom. I splashed cold water from the basin onto my face. I leaned forwards, resting my hands on the rims of the sink and stared at myself, you could see little marks on my neck and shoulders trailing all the way down my torso. My nose was discolored though still surprisingly cheek was only bruised a little, and I could feel my broken ribs aching strongly. My jaw had popped back into place while I'd slept. The bite mark he'd left was discolored and swollen. It would probably leave a scar, and a really bad one at that too. I finished washing my face and headed back to the main room. Envy was sitting there sitting in that weird butterfly position again. When I came from the bathroom his eyes caught mine.

"I got you a shirt," He said tossing me a black somewhat oversized t-shirt, I pulled it on quickly covering the hickeys. Though the bite couldn't be totally hidden by the shirt. I didn't say anything to him, I wouldn't thank the bastard, it's be like raising a white flag. At that time one of the guards opened the door popping his head inside the room.

"Elric, c'mon." I followed him. I heard the bedsprings creak as Envy stood up. He moved close to me, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, I moved away from him. It was late in the morning, I was surprised that no white-coats had come to pick up me or Envy yet. Though I don't think they'd be able to do to much to Envy, he's probably kill them or something. Not that I would mind of course. As they lead me through the sickeningly familiar hallways, I figured out they weren't taking me to the scientists, they were taking me to the courtyard. We reached it, and I just walked out. It was better than having my arm and leg pulled out and put in again and again. Everyone was quiet when I walked out… As usual. I huffed, and sat on the bench I had been sitting on when I had met Janna. Speaking of the girl, where was she?

"Hey! Hey mister!" I turned around only to be attacked be a small brown haired girl. Janna.

"Hey Janna," I smiled, "How've you been?" I got onto my knees, and faced her. I quickly skimmed my eyes over her, she didn't seem to be hurt. But I could only see so much of her, so I couldn't be sure. (A/N God that sounded perverted)

"I'm good, How _you_ been, Mister?" I laughed.

"I've been good too."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "I remember, I don't know your name." What's it?"

"Call me Ed." And she grinned widely.

"Okay, Ed." She said, " Pick me up, can you?" She asked putting her hands out.

"I'll try." I stood up with her in my one arm. Maybe it was because I only had one and a half of an arm, but she was _heavy_! "Good god girl, what do you eat? Bricks?!" She giggled at the comment.

"No, I eat food, silly!" She laid her head on my shoulder. "I've only known you for two days but you're already a better big brother than my real one was."

"Oh?" I said. "Why do you say that, Janna." I didn't know she had a brother, "He was mean, he would hit, me and called me things, And mom and dad would never do anything." She said quietly, "He never played with me or anything. He wasn't nice like you are, Ed."

"Oh?" I said, " Then I'll keep being better than him, yeah?" I know what it's like to have a father who never really was a father, I wouldn't let this girl go through that, I'd let her think of me like an older brother, or anything she wanted. She smiled at me even leaning on my opposite shoulder she noticed the bite mark.

"What happened?" She said gently poking it. It ached strongly when she touched it but I stifled the urge to flinch.

"Just a bruise," I lied, I couldn't exactly tell her I had been beat by a psychopath who wanted to fuck me.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"A little, but don't worry 'bout it, it's fine." I sat on the bench, my legs tired from standing so long while holding her and my own weight on my feet. I set her on my lap.

"Why are you sad?" She asked, and I looked at her surprised.

"Why would you say that Janna?" I asked her.

"You always look sad. You're happier around me, but after you leave, I can see it from where I go inside sometimes. You look sad."

" I just miss someone like everyone else here does." I said, to her giving her a sad smile. "Have you made any friends yet?" I questions and she made a strange face.

"It's more like, they admire be because they say I'm brave." She said, "The adults too. They say I'm brave for getting so close to you. I don't get it, you're not scary or anything, so why do you scare them so much?" I laughed at this, "What! It's true!"

"I believe you, I believe you. But I can understand why they're so scared of me." I chuckled, "I can be pretty scary sometimes, enough that it scares adults too. I've done some pretty scary things while I've been here, so I can understand where they're coming from."

"Well then I'll just tell them about how nice you are!" She said. At that time they signaled that everyone needed to come inside. I put her down and we said our goodbyes, and I watched her run towards her wing's door. I'd ignored Envy the entire time and he'd just stood quietly and watched. His face was a mask, so I had no clue what he was thinking. It made me nervous not knowing what was going on in the green haired man's head. I brushed past him, making sure not to touch him when I headed back towards our wing.

 **Envy POV**

I stood and watched Ed with the little girl he called 'Janna.' I never knew him to be so good with kids, the scowl that he always wore made it seem like he wasn't someone who would spend a lot of time around kids. I was jealous of the girl, jealous that she got friendly attention from Ed, that he looked at her with a gentle look of love, and not hate like the way he looked at me. I was jealous that... that she got to see his smile. His smile is something I want him to do for me… Smile, he was so much more pretty when he smiled. It made me so jealous that he would smile for everyone… Everyone but me that is. The kid had amazing strength, he lifted the girl up with only one arm. He held her up by himself for a while before sitting down. I never knew Ochibi to be so good with kids. He sat with her, talking and laughing with her until they signaled us to go back inside. They said their goodbyes, and she ran off. Once the girl was out of sight, the smile on his face disappeared and a frown replaced it.

I snuck out that night, using the form of one of the managers, and went to the nearest town for a drink. I arrived at the bar sitting down at the bar.

"What'cha want?" The bartender asked me gruffly.

"Whatever's strongest." I told him and he poured me a glass of, some whiskey that was imported from far to the west. Jack Daniels I think is what he called it. I only planned to have one, but the warmth in my stomach was a welcome comfort, and one turned to three, which turned to an unhealthy five. I'm surprised I found my way back to the facility and had the ability to sneak back in too. I don't remember. I don't remember if I had hurt Edward or not. I hope not.

 **Edward POV**

Envy burst through the door, sobbing. I could smell the alcohol off him even from my bed. In reaction to the smell that had meant bad things last time, I scrambled away from him and succeeded in falling off the bed, hitting my head.

"Ed! I'm sorry!" He sobbed, slurring. "I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" I sat up and he saw me. He stumbled over to me, and attempted to help me up, but I pushed his hand away. Tears were streaming down his face. I'd never thought I'd see the psychotic homunculus in this kind of state.

"You're drunk." I said flatly, stating the obvious.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I want you to like me." He said, I climbed up and sat on the bed, and sat on it. He sat on his knees on the floor in front of me. "I want you to love me. I want you to smile for me." He stated, "You smile for everyone, you smile for blondie, you smile for tin-can, fuck sometimes you even smile for flame!" He rubbed at his eyes with his hand. "But you don't have a smile for me. You won't smile for me." It was strange seeing Envy like this, he was a hot mess. 'If it will calm him down…' I put a fake smile on my face. In his drunken state it must have been convincing because he looked up shocked.

"You're smiling?"

"Yes Envy."

"For me?"

"Yes"

"I'm so happy." He smiled back at me and started calming down. "You finally smiled for me." his eyes were half-lidded and he yawed. He needed to sleep off the alcohol **(A/N Don't ever sleep off alcohol this just worked in the story so I did it but , if you puke in your sleep, and yes that does happen, you could choke on you own barf and die. Embarrassing death right? So just don't do it and don't tell your friends to sleep it off either.)**

"Envy." I said.

"Hmm? What?"

"You're drunk, you need to sleep it off."

"Mm-hmm, okay." He let me bring him to his feet, and I directed him over to the bed that I refused to sleep in now, and laid him down. He was asleep before his head had even hit the pillow.

I smelled my shirt, "Ew, I smell like beer." I murmured to myself. I crossed the room to my own bed, only stopping to flip the light switch off, before climbing into my own bed.

 **Talk about taking forever to write! My horrible writer's block didn't help either. Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming I don't know when! So yeah... Comment what you think of PPB, or PM if you want. I appreciate your guys' support.**

 **Goodbye For Now!**

 **Kurosaki-Chan3**


	4. I've Moved!

Hello! I know I haven't been here for a while, but I've kind of moved on from . Now I spend more of my time on Wattpad and Ao3. I've continued posting and updating all of the stories from here to those sites and I have new ones on there too. So if you all wanted to see more of the stories I was posting on here or if you wanna see my new stories, there's the usernames to my Wattpad and Ao3 below so you know who I am.

Bai!

~Juria Kurosaki

I now reside on Wattpad

HeartOfFullmetal369

And Ao3

HeartOfFullmetal


End file.
